


Infinate Oblivion

by ELISE_ELEVEN



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Appropriate Use of the Force, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Endings, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kinky, Loss of Virginity, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, One Shot, One True Pairing, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, POV Rey (Star Wars), Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexy Times, Smut, That's Not How The Force Works, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, The Force Ships It, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, alternate mirror cave scene, the dark side ships it, things get a little trippy, this is insane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISE_ELEVEN/pseuds/ELISE_ELEVEN
Summary: Rey should feel trapped or panicked, but she doesn’t. This doesn’t go on forever; its leading somewhere.  And she follows it.At the very end of infinity, there is another wall of glass, a mirror like the one that had transported her here. Again, she reaches out towards it, and whispers. “Let me see them. My parents.” Her other selves repeat the phrase like a mantra. The dark side will now show her who her parents were. That is what she wants, isn’t it? That’s what she’s always wanted.The fog behind the surface begins to clear and behind it, two humanoid shadows pace towards her. The shadowy figures merge to only one and then it stops just before her. Only a thin pane of glass stands between her and her past. With one touch it might shatter.Then the mist between them dissipates and she is startled when met with sight of her own reflection gazing back at her. Rey stares speechlessly into her own eyes, waiting for devastation and disappointment to crash over her. But it doesn’t… Perhaps that wasn’t what she came here to find.Aka: Things get a little trippy and a little kinky in the mirror cave.





	Infinate Oblivion

Darkness. It calls to her. It beacons, fingers of shadow wrapping around her arms and twisting in her hair, pulling her towards the center of the island. 

Darkness. The pit before Rey is all darkness. Beyond the twisting, gnarled mass of roots around the opening, there is only darkness. It whispers to her. Everything she wants, has been looking for her whole life. Just below her. The darkness promises. She can’t see anything beyond the opening, but she needs to. It rips away at her mind. 

Rey kneels and leans over the yawning mouth. An earthy breeze swirls up from the depths into her face. Musk and fire. Rich and harsh. Salt and rosin. She closes her eyes and inhales as the wind intensifies and so does the voice of the darkness. 

Then a jolt. All the air is sucked from her lungs as the wind, suddenly as strong as human hands, yanks her into the pit, into the shadow. SPLASH! Rey hits the water hard and the slap wakens her from the trance that had carried her into this place. 

Gasping and shaking, she paddles through the freezing water to shore. As soon as she is safely on the rocky ledge, the wind hits her. It’s cold, so that it feels like it must be coming from another planet, one made from ice and snow. Teeth chatter and muscles spasm. The water on her clothes and body feels like frost against her skin. Frantically, she sheds the layers of clothing until she stands bare in the spotlight from the cave opening far above. It casts a dim light onto her surroundings, and she squints around her. The cave had once been hollowed from a dark stone and there’s nothing inside. Rey moves farther in, away from the chill. 

A sliver glow, like that of moonlight, just ahead. Squinting at the sudden brightness she looks around for the source. There’s nothing in the chamber except-. What is that? Her bare feet pad across the water-smoothed stone until she stands before a wall of ice-or glass. Strangely drawn to it, Rey extends and hand to press it to the cloudy surface. She expects to feel a chill, but it is a smooth as the surface of water. Where her finger connects to the wall, a crack forms in the surface, spreading out from the tip like branches. 

Suddenly, the world shifts around her, reality fracturing like ice. Dizzy. Her world tilts and she nearly topples over. The ground stills beneath her feet and she rights herself. She is in another place, a tunnel of rock that goes on forever. And before her, a thousand of herself. The line intends to infinity. Breaths are loud as a wave in her ears, she lifts her hand as to reach out to touch the Rey before her, but stills when she notices that Rey doing the same thing. Hands lift down the line of Reys and then spin as she turns her hand back and forth. She snaps and listens as the sound is copied by the thousand copies of her. 

Rey should feel trapped or panicked, but she doesn’t. This doesn’t go on forever; its leading somewhere. And she follows it. 

At the very end of infinity, there is another wall of glass, a mirror like the one that had transported her here. Again, she reaches out towards it, and whispers. “Let me see them. My parents.” Her other selves repeat the phrase like a mantra. The dark side will now show her who her parents were. That is what she wants, isn’t it? That’s what she’s always wanted. 

The fog behind the surface begins to clear and behind it, two humanoid shadows pace towards her. It’s them. Rey waits, scarcely breathing. The shadowy figures merge to only one and then it stops just before her. Only a thin pane of glass stands between her and her past. With one touch it might shatter. 

Then the mist between them dissipates and she is startled when met with sight of her own reflection gazing back at her. No! Rey stares speechlessly into her own eyes, waiting for devastation and disappointment to crash over her. But it doesn’t… Perhaps that wasn’t what she came here to find. 

Rey takes a deep breath and takes and steps back from the mirror to survey her naked body and the bodies of the Reys stretching out behind her. They has changed since the days where she starved and scrounged on Jakku. Food and proper rest have turned her wiry muscles to soft, healthy swells in smooth skin. She turns this way and that to get a better view from all angles. A strange thrill fills her chest at the realization that perhaps she has become something very close to beautiful. 

Biting their lips, the Reys run a hesitant hand along the curve of their hips. She paints spirals across her flat belly with tentative fingertips and her hand lands on the silky skin below her breasts. Breaths grow shallow as a heat blooms in her core. Rey can’t help but let her eyes flicker back to her other selves as she-they run hands down the curve of their breasts and then takes the heavy flesh into her hands. Her head tips to the side. Pleasure tingles across her body as she messages them and rolls a firm nipple between her fingertips. 

Rey was never one who took much sexual pleasure in her own body, not that she didn’t touch herself. She did. In the dark nights back on Jakku, alone in her bed, she had rubbed her clit raw seeking release. Fingers were all she dared put inside her and they had never been enough. After hurried minutes of jerking her hand between her legs and a pitiful orgasm, she would collapse into a sweaty mess onto her sandy sheets and fall into fitful sleep. Back then she’d never had anything to fantasize about, no face to picture looming above her as she humped her own hand. But now…

As she continues to caress her neck and torso, fingers fluttering and catching on all her sensitive places, she imagines a different pair of hands on her body. They’re larger, much larger and they grip her hard. Nipple is pinched painfully between course fingertips and another squeezes around the top of her neck. “Ohhh.” She and the other thousand versions of herself gasp. Until this moment she’d never known true pleasure.

Heads fall back as the fingers claw down past her bellybutton and between her legs. They trace lazy circles on the outside the folds of her sex. A nail traces the inside of her thigh. “Please”, all her voices whimper. 

“Hmmmm”, she thinks she hears a bass voice rumbling below her. “Shall we see, are you wet for me?” 

Rey gasps as a finger slides past her folds, over her clit, and into her entrance. It comes out glistening with slick. The finger returns to her clit circling and coating it with the slippery liquid. She only gets wetter. Rey watches in the glass as the fantasy hands play with the cunts of all the Reys. She’s going to come. With a nasty thrill, she thinks, we all going to come and I can watch it happen a hundred times. She groans. 

A second hand is added to the ministrations, working the inner walls of her cunt with one-two fingers. A face appears in her imagination, hovering just in front of the hands that are rubbing her clit. Raven curls. Thick, red, soft lips. A jagged scar. Molten eyes, dark brown and hungry. He breaths and she imagines the heat of it on her outer folds. A moan escapes her parted, panting lips and her eyes clamp shut to keep the image vivid in her mind’s eye. He’s whispering, kissing the flesh of her hips and thighs. He works feverishly on her clit, fingers buried deep inside her. Oh. Oh! OH! 

“Ben!” Rey gasps, body doubling over with the power of her orgasm, breath hitching and thighs spasming. “Ben…” 

“Rey?”

This voice is not inside her head. Though it is the same that just coaxed her to completion, it is higher, sharper, surprised-. Shocked.

The Reys heads jerk up and meet a pair of dark eyes in the mirror. She whips her head around to see that he is truly there. It’s Kylo Ren. He’s standing behind her and to the right. His eyes are round, and his mouth is open. He stares at her, shock slackening his features. How did he get here? His clothes aren’t wet, and Rey can’t tell if this is a Force connection or not. What is he doing here?

Face red with embarrassment and shame, Rey drops her pruned fingers from her crotch and clenches them at her sides. The movement draws Kylo’s eyes down to her soaked cunt and thighs. He swallows. 

“Rey.” This time his voice is husky and soft. 

Rey’s mouth moves as if to speak, but she doesn’t know what to say. No words come. 

Kylo swallows again. His eyes flicker down the path of Reys stretching out behind and then return to her face. Then, he is moving closer with hesitant strides until he’s standing behind her. Rey doesn’t breathe. She can’t speak. Her pulse quickens with each step. 

Their eyes meet in the mirror. His are dark and thick with something Rey has seen there many times, but only now realizes is need. Long moments pass as tentative eyes roam her body. Rey dares not move or this spell might shatter. 

Hot breaths on her neck and shoulder. Kylo inches closer. A hand comes up to meet the other and he pinches the fingers of his gloves, pulling them off agonizingly slowly. Rey’s heart is in her throat. She leans back towards him as if her were the strongest magnet in the Galaxy. 

Plush lips draw close and then closer still, until they hover just behind her ear. Kylo’s eyes pass over the skin of her shoulder before finding his target. He presses those lips to the skin of her shoulder, and though they are the only skin touching hers, her blood boils. Then his hands are at her waist, clutching and pulling her against his body as his lips dance across her collarbone. 

Her head falls back against his shoulder and she groans. He nuzzles her neck, kisses and sucks at her jaw. Need and arousal building in her core, Rey grinds her body against his front and winds a hand through his curls, tangling them up and locking her fingers inside a prison of soft hair. She groans again as his hands leave her waist and snake up to clutch her breasts. Without telling him, he knows exactly how she likes to be touched: hard and constantly. 

Kylo was already hard when he first pressed the budge in his pants against her naked ass, but now he’s fully erect and straining at his trousers. Rey grinds against him, loving the way his breath hisses. He grinds back. His mouth is fire on her skin, sucking bruises as he licks his way to her lips. He pauses, mouth open and panting against her cheek. When he turns her chin with his thumb, she finally meets his eyes. Oh Maker! Oh, Force above! 

When she kisses him it’s because she has to; her body gives her no choice. She kisses him because she needs to feel his tong in her mouth and her bottom lip between his teeth. She devours him like the starving, orphan scavenger that she is. 

When they pull away, the two lock eyes. Rey feels, rather than sees, his feather-light fingers tracing their way down her torso and in-between her legs. His fingers dip into her folds, finding her clit, circling it, and then sliding to her entrance. Rey’s back arches as he traces the opening with a gentle finger; but she wants him rough. 

His finger thrusts deep inside her, cunt already dripping and loosened by her own. His are so much larger than hers, bigger than she’d imagined. And she cries out, reaching around to dig her nails into his hips, as he adds another thick digit. The other palm steadies her jerking hips and soothes her clit with a thumb. They both watch him finger her in the glass. 

Kylo grinds his hips against her. Even with the layer of clothes between them, she can already feel his the shape of him perfectly. These clothes must go. 

Rey channels the Force to where her palms cup his hips. With a nudge from her, the black threads unknit themselves, strands flying like confetti into the air and swirl around the pair like an obsidian storm. He is finally bare. Bare for her. And she takes him in. 

He’s so beautiful, chiseled and broad. The muscles of his caves and thighs stand out, smooth and powerful. The head of his cock bobs against her ass, poking her soft flesh with the solid tip. Its already leaking with a clear warm liquid and he smears is across her bum like an animal marking his territory. 

Kylo reaches down to push his cock between her thighs. They both suck in a breath as the head brushes along her wet slit and grazes her clit. Rey grips his chin with steel fingers, yanking it to her and grasps his bottom lip between her teeth. He continues to stroke her slit until they’re both dripping with her arousal. 

“Rey”, he gasps into her ear, squeezing his eyes shut in an effort to control himself. “I need you. I need to be inside of you.” 

“Yes, Ben. Please. I need you.”

In the reflection in the glass they lock eyes as he lines himself up to enter her. The head of his cock teases her entrance. Just the slightest thrust from either of them and she will swallow his entire length. Kylo steadies her hips. They breathe together. In. Out. In. Out. In-. IN! 

Rey sobs as he enters her, only half way, but she already feels herself stretching accommodate him. He’s even bigger than she thought. And she can feel the shape of him, every inch, as he slowly guides more and more of his throbbing member into her. She already feels full, but she wants all of him. Rey presses her hips into his and takes all of him inside her, the sin of his groin pressing to her outer lips. Eyes fly to the mirror so she can see him fully seated inside her and watch as he pulls out and then thrusts back in, eyes devouring every inch of that beautiful cock as it disappears inside her, where she then feels it instead of sees it. 

Suddenly, Kylo freezes. His body tenses behind her and he stops breathing. His member stills inside her. Rey’s eyes dart up to his reflection and then to where his gaze is locked-. 

She had forgotten about the other Reys. 

They are no longer in their line, copying her every movement. They are moving- of their own accord. The Reys are moving as a collective mass of bodies towards them. She watches as her own bodies gather around them, cluster together in a circle around the two, and stare. Their eyes are needy and aroused. Their hands ghost across their own naked bodies. 

One Rey, the one closest to them, reaches out a hand toward the pair. Both Rey and Kylo stare at it. Rey’s skin tries to shrink away from its touch, but it passes her by; and lands on Kylo’s bicep. He and the other Rey lock eyes, a moment passes, and he relaxes the tiniest bit. The other Rey draws close, nipples scraping against his arm and side, and she begins to caress his forearm; devouring him with her eyes. 

Another Rey movies in. She runs a finger along Kylo’s jawbone and then traces his flushed lips with her fingertip. She begins to kiss her way up his shoulder. And then more and more Reys are all around them, packing in, as dozens of arms reach towards him. One Rey begins to kiss him passionately, and his cock, which had begun to go soft with fright, grows rock hard inside her. 

Rey can only watch as the sea of herself surges in. Soon they aren’t only caressing Kylo, but her as well. They run soothing fingers along her skin and brush the hair from her face. It’s so strange, she cannot comprehend it. 

One of the Reys positions herself behind Kylo, places her hands on his hips, and urges them to move. She guides him with steady hand as he begins to thrust inside Rey once again. The whole thing is strange, but it feels so good she can’t keep herself still for long. She tips forward and angles her hips so he can reach even more deeply inside her, rocking back to meet his thrusts. The Rey’s on either side of her, place hands on he shoulders to keep her legs from giving way beneath her. 

Rey can feel her orgasm coming, white hot and powerful as a tidal wave, but suddenly, the pair is stopped by hundreds of Rey hands. Both Kylo and Rey stare at them. Rey is so close. She needs to finish! What are they doing? 

With a unshakable urgency they begin to maneuver the couple, still joined by the throbbing cock clenched inside her, away from the glass wall. They move as one, the Reys, with one mission. 

Kylo’s legs buckle when he finds his calves backed up against a raised rock platform. The Reys guide him into a sitting position and then onto his back. They help Rey stay with him, one of them holding the base of his shaft so it doesn’t fall out. When he is comfortable on his back, the Reys guide Rey to straddle him, knees on either side of his hips. As many of them as possible gather around and rest a hand on Kylo’s body. Then one of them grasps Rey’s hips in her palms and begins to move her on his dick. 

Rey had never thought she would like being on top this much but the control turns her on. This new angle has his hard head grazing against a different place inside her. She takes him slowly at first, getting a feel for the position, but soon she’s riding him with abandon, thighs and ass slapping slickly against his skin. He grips her breasts in his palms and keeping his eyes trained on her face. 

The Reys watch, entranced. 

Two Reys climb atop Kylo’s legs, just behind her, and begin to grind into the solid muscle. More join them on all available inch of leg. One Rey has her tong in Kylo’s mouth. Another rakes her fingers through his hair, claws digging into the scalp. And hands, dozzens of Rey’s hands, stroke his body, her body. They are one collective mass.  
It is intoxicating. 

Rey moans. The other Reys moan with her. 

Her body is growing tired with the effort of riding him at a feverish pace. She pauses a moment to catch her breath, grinding her clit into his groin, but the Reys will not have it. They take her hips into their hands and others grasp her under the arms and guide her on. They stroke her hot, sweaty skin and a Rey gathers her hair up off her neck and holds it aloft for her. 

“Ahhhhh. Mmmmm.” Head falling back and back arching, Rey cries out, knowing she is close to coming undone as Kylo busks beneath her. The head of his cock bangs in the farthest depths of her cunt, movements spiritic as he also nears release. 

“Rey”, he groans around the mouth devouring his own. 

“Yes. Ben, make me come. I’m so close!” Smacking flesh and ragged breaths fill the air. 

Rey comes. 

The orgasm tears through her body with the force of a hurricane, racking her shuddering muscles and flinging her forward. She can no longer hold herself up, so the Reys do it. They keep her upright, increasing in speed. Kylo bucks under her. His cock is pulsing. His balls squeeze. He’s going to come. Yes Ben, she thinks as she clutches him inside her, come with me. 

But he doesn’t. With lighting reflexes, a Rey shoots out and clamps her fist around the base of his balls, forcing his orgasm to a halt. Kylo chokes. He gasps for air like a fish, muscles spasming. Chest heaves. Sharp fingernails draw blood from her waist. Dark streaks paint her hips and thighs. 

Rey tries to move, to help him, but the Reys hold her in place. Their iron hands glue his limbs to the stone and wrap around his throat. 

When Kylo’s body goes limp and his balls unclench, the Reys release him and soothe his red-hot skin with delicate fingers. But before he can catch his breath or go soft within her, they are moving them again.

Rey is yanked from his body and forced to her hands and knees. They lift Kylo’s prostrate form from the earth. They guide him until he’s kneeling behind her. His hard, angry red cock bobs against the top of her ass. 

Kylo groans as the Reys press his hips up against Rey's body. 

“Oh Rey, you're so good." His voice is all husk and silk. “Will you come again?” 

Rey leans into his touch. “I don’t know if I can.”

His eyes flicker back up to hers and grins. “I think you can.” He enters her, but only lets the head inside, circling it lazily inside the muscles at her entrance. 

“Don't tease me.” She turns again to glare at him, but he suddenly shoves her down with a powerful arm. The heal of his palm presses into her shoulders and forces her down until her nipples brush the course stone and her ass lifts tantalizingly into the air. With a knee he moves her legs even wider apart to grant him better access. He palms her ass and casts a gaze at the hundreds of Reys, who have taken a step back to grant him control. 

He pushes inside with a snap of his hips and feeds the full length into her dripping cunt. He’s out a moment later and then bottoms out inside her again. He wastes no time with hesitation; he’s desperate to come. His hands dabble in the blood on her waist, yanking her back to meet his quick, deep thrusts.  
Oh! Rey bites back a scream. This. This will be her undoing. 

Kylo grunts as he plows into her, the veins in his thighs pulsing. His thrusts are languid and deep, so deep Rey imagines he must be penetrating right into her chest cavity. But still he wants in deeper. 

He leaves her and Rey gasps at the sudden emptiness, cunt searching for something to grasp. It nearly makes her dizzy. Kylo falls onto his belly. He strokes her the backs of her aching thighs. Rey turns her head to see why he’s left her but her hips are guided down to rest on the earth. She moves to part her legs to allow him access, but he pins them together with his knees. Knuckles brush her cheek and comb her hair back from her sweaty neck and forehead. She relaxes. A moment later hands a pulling her ass cheeks apart and a finger dips inside her to gather some of the wetness. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey watches saturate his length with it. 

Then she feels his head pressing at her entrance. He tries to enter with one thrust but, because of her position, she too tight. “Oh, Force!” Kylo groans as he begins to work his way in. “So tight.” 

Inch by inch, he pushes into her, enjoying the feeling of every part. The friction makes Rey’s eyes roll back in her head. She wont last long like this. He pulls all the way out and then works the length back in with only slightly less resistance. Several more times, he pulls out fully just to force himself back in. Rey moans every time the tip hits the end of the inside wall. 

After moments of agonizing slowness, Kylo seats himself inside her and stretches his body across her back. One hand supports him between her arm and side and the other snakes under to grasp a breast. 

He takes her; he takes her hard. Holding nothing back, he pounds into her, lips on her neck, on her back, her jaw. His huge chest smashes her into the ground and his hips grind her cunt against the rock, but it only fuels the fire roaring through her veins.

And suddenly hundreds of hands are on him, guiding him. They Reys form a mass above him, bodies interlacing and the weight of them goes into each stroke. They move as one: Ben and Rey. She is above him and below him and surrounding him. And he is inside of her. 

All of Reys’ hands caress and urge them towards completion. They whisper in his ear as he breaths words of love into hers.  
As one they come. Rey contracting around Ben, convulsing and crying out. He fills her with his thick hot seed and her cunt squeezes every last drop from his pulsing tip. 

They collapse together, too tired to keep their eyes open. Ben gathers her into his arms, kissing her eyelids and shushing the tiny moans still escaping her swollen lips. “That was so good. I’ve always wanted that. You’re so perfect. I needed you so much.” She falls asleep to his words of comfort in her ear. 

When she wakes, Rey sees the multicolored light of sunrise peeping in through the hole in the cave ceiling. She tries to stretch but is stopped by the two large arms cradling her to a naked chest. For a moment she had forgotten, forgotten what happened. Her eyes fly open, expecting to find herself lying in a nest of Reys, but the two are alone in the cave. They rest on the ledge beside a pool of water. When Rey looks around, she sees nothing but hollowed rock. There is no wall of glass and no copies of herself. 

When she tries to sit up, she feels a warm soreness in her groin. She reaches down to message herself, but there’s something- something dripping out between her legs-. Hesitantly, she dips a finger inside her and when it comes out its dripping a thick, white liquid. Her heart falls into her stomach. 

There was something she had been trying to tell herself last night when she had decided to have sex with Ben Solo. There had been something nagging in the back of her mind as he dipped himself into her, something the dark side didn’t want her to remember. It had returned when the thousand versions of her had urged her to ride him senselessly. There was something pressing at her thoughts as she felt his balls constricting beneath her, signaling his orgasm. And she remembered it now.  
You didn’t bring any birth suppressants with you to the island. Don’t let him come inside you…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was. I don't know where that came from. If anyone asks, I didn't do it. 
> 
> Sorry for ending it a bit abruptly, but I think I'm just really bad at endings. I guess I just gravitate toward cliff-hangers. Plus, they're more fun anyway. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and thanks so much for reading and leaving likes. Please comment to let me know your thoughts. But if you're about to comment to tell me this was weird, let me beat you to it: this was WIERD! :)


End file.
